My Man
by Tony Stark's Lover
Summary: Larry cheated on Ally with Jamie by kissing her. She doesn't react well and in the end… she shows him just who he belongs to.


**My Man **

**Summary: **Larry cheated on Ally with Jamie by kissing her. She doesn't react well and in the end… she shows him just who he belongs to.  
**Disclaimer: **I will never own Ally McBeal and I won't be making any money from this! But I hope you enjoy~ :)  
**Rating: **M and for a reason!

_-Ally McBeal-_

"I kissed her,"

Ally stood there staring at her boyfriend with surprise. Her brown eyes seem to glaze over for a moment, as she took in his words. How could he kiss another woman? Was she not good enough anymore? She wasn't even sure what she was saying anymore because the next thing she knew, she was back in her apartment thinking. Renee found her sitting on her bed with glazy eyes and she was sad.

"Hey Ally," Renee spoke softly, knowing the feeling her friend was going through. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head no. "I— I don't know what to say…he cheated on me with Jamie…"

Renee sighed, "He didn't mean did he? He did come and tell you,"

"So what? This is only the beginning of our relationship! Just think of when we're married and…!" Ally broke off at the end as she looked away. Renee sighed. "I don't think I can forgive him…"

Renee looked down for a moment before meeting Ally's eyes. "I think you should forgive him,"

"Why?!" shouted Ally.

"Because he's here," Renee stepped back as Larry showed his face. Ally stared at him with wide confused eyes, before looking at Renee betrayed. "Be good, bye Larry, bye Ally," She walked away.

Ally looked away as Larry walked over. "Ally, what do you want me to say?"

"Oh I _don't know_! Why did you kiss her?! Because that is what you did! You cheated on me!" Ally snapped at him, making Larry look wounded. "Larry, if you were really _my _man, you wouldn't be kissing other women…"

Larry stood there, staring before he shook his head. "You've got it all wrong Ally, sure I kissed her but I don't _love _her! I only love you!"

She became quiet. "Why did you kiss her?"

"I….I don't know…"

She sighed again. "See Larry, _that's _the problem right there! 'You don't know'! Why? I understand that you guys have a son together—"

"All I need to do to see Sam everyday would be to get back together with her," Larry said causing Ally to fall quiet. "But it would be wrong to both Jamie _and _I and to Sam if I were to get back together with her because I'm so in love with someone else!"

_Me, _Ally thought, _he's in love with __**me**_. "Larry…."

"Ally, please I know it was wrong—"

"Just don't do it ever again! You're _**my**_ man, Larry Paul!" Ally said to him before she got up, walking up to him and then she slapped him across the face, glaring at him deadly. "And if I find out you kissed her again…. I don't want to see you ever again!"

Larry rubbed his face but nodded. "I won't…I can't bare the thought of losing you Ally."

She nodded before she went to make ice cream. Larry followed watching her. She got up some stuff to make ice cream before Larry noticed she was acting…weird. _Maybe I'm not fully forgiven! _Larry thought. "Ally— you know I love you…"

Ally didn't bother to look at him as she got her ice cream out. She was quiet.

"I'm only at the beginning of loving you!" Larry threw out at her, "Please, I love you…"

She turned to him before she sighed. "Larry—"

"And you love me too," Larry added. "Or else you would have left me a long time ago…."

~ooOoo~

It didn't take long before Larry was playing on the piano, as Ally nuzzled her way into his shoulder. Her eyes were closed, as her lips parted. She was getting turned on at the thought of showing him who he belonged to. _No more Jamie trying to steal him away from me! Larry belongs to ME! _She thought.

Ally kissed his shoulder as Larry hid her face from the world, still trying to play the piano as he did so. Soon, Larry felt his pants begin to tighten when Ally brushed her lips up to his jaw line. And then, they were headed for her bedroom. Larry placed his hands on her hips as they kissed, brushing their hips together. Larry groaned quietly at the feeling of her grinding into him, and he needed her. Ally shifted as she began to pull off his shirt.

Larry pulled from their kiss and lifted his arms, allowing her to pull off his shirt. Ally reached forward, touching all over him before pulling off her own shirt. She got down onto her knees when she began to unzip Larry's pants. His breathing caught as she let the pants drop to the floor, and she pulled his hardening member out. "Ally—"

"Shh," Ally looked up at him before leaning into place a soft kiss on the tip, causing Larry to groan and throw his head backwards. She began by kissing up and down his length, and once she made it to his balls, she took them into her hand and placed a kiss on each side, making Larry moan. Ally then took Larry's balls into her mouth, sucking and licking at them, causing some sweat to form on his forehead.

She did this for a few minutes before pulling back, noticing some pre-cum forming on the tip, so she licked that up and then looked up at him with a smirk.

"Oh god—"

He didn't finish before Ally took him into her mouth, taking as much as she could and he was left panting. She was so good to him, and as she sucked, he couldn't help but rock his length into her mouth.

It was beautiful and soon, this lead to them going to her bed, with Ally throwing Larry down, crawling on top and now ripping off his clothes. Larry really didn't mind, and soon stared up at the beautiful woman who was naked before him. He went to grab her breasts but she slapped his hand away. He pouted and then Ally was taking him inside her milky body and he groaned. It was nice…feeling himself inside of her. He groaned and moaned, and soon he was being ridden by Ally McBeal. "Oh Larry!"

"Ally!" he groaned.

She went harder and faster, and Larry was lost to her touch. Before long, he came deep inside of her and then flipped her so he was on top. However, as he made love to her, Ally soon went to be on top again, wanting to claim him all. And Larry didn't mind.

Their night was just _perfect_. And the best part, Larry knew not to mess with Ally McBeal and not to kiss other women.

_**The end **_

**Review please and thank you? **


End file.
